


Twice Damned

by sk1m



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk1m/pseuds/sk1m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one could possibly understand what it was like to be twice damned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice Damned

**Author's Note:**

> Warming up for another piece when school lets me go...  
> There are just too many feels from the DLC that I've been suppressing because of school.

Was it a nightmare? Connor wanted to rage. This white landscape was so deceptively calm, yet ridden with the greed and violence of mankind. Is this some mad hallucination from sleep deprivation or another vision sent to him by that artifact? 

The fire popped and crackled as he gazed into, looking beyond then just the flames.

If so, he wanted mercy. To only gain this brief reprieve from the emptiness in his heart and have it snatched back left him reeling. His mother, looking so alive and defiant, was once again gone from this world.

With the clan mother next to his side, he realized he, again, missed his chance to set things right with his mother. Her corpse was again gone and left somewhere beyond his reach.   
When the elder had commented on his response, what more could he say? There was no one who he could share his grief with. No one could possibly understand what it was like to be twice damned.

He sighed and put out the fire this time.


End file.
